


blueberry cupcakes (or, how to cheat at cards)

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, coda to c2e93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: She almost considers actually giving something up.Coda to episode 93
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	blueberry cupcakes (or, how to cheat at cards)

She almost considers actually giving something up. 

She knows that she has a lot to offer, she’s a really happy person, okay! She could offer up her hands, or her art, or a bunch of different things. And she’d be fine, because the Traveller would be there to help, and so would the Mighty Nein. 

Its way better than what the others offered. Nott was going to start a war, and not only would that be really hard it would probably get out of control real fast and they had just worked so hard to stop it! And Beau-

Beau was being stupid. She was going to lose everything! She wasn’t just going to let her - her roommate go live on an island alone for the rest of her life or whatever!

So, obviously, something had to be done, because everyone was making stupid offers. Art, hands, that wasn’t a stupid offer. 

Except yeah, no, it totally was. Because they were only listening to the rules.

The Traveller taught her a lot of games, that were very fun. And he taught her how to win games. 

You see, the secret of winning games is to find the rules and find all the secret ways to get around them that no one ever does! Things like swapping out cards, which isn’t against the rules, technically, not the way they’re explained when you sit down to play. 

The witch told them that they needed to give over a misery of equal value, and so they were all sitting there trying to make themselves sad, but she didn’t say that was the only way she’d lift it. 

So, you know, it’s not against the rules of the game to convince her to lift it by herself. And nothing says she couldn’t use magic. 

That’s the problem with everyone, is they only see the simple, boring ways. The ways they want to see. The ones where they go off to live alone on an island instead of staying with their family - their real family. 

She looks a little further, and sees the ways where everyone can be happy, even witches who live off misery in cabins in the woods. 

Jester Lavorre is really great at playing games. She’s even better at winning them. 

**Author's Note:**

> popping this out partially bc I’m in love with jester and partially bc I needed to write something to calm me down after that intense episode. 
> 
> I’m @malaismere on tumblr and holy shit you guys. just. Holy shit.


End file.
